Blood Red Passion
by danibeawesometasticalisticish
Summary: Vampire Chick tries to hide her secret from adoptive parents, friends, and the one guy that might have the ability to capture her unbeating heart.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is in no way related to any other copyrighted material. This is just a story that I wrote for my friend. It's about her..._**

_Introduction_

Disclaimer: This is my story and I so totally dani-right it (my form of a copyright) and nobody can steal it --evil laugh--(P.S. The voices in my head liked it, so if you don't, they will kill you...)

_**THE UNTOLD LOVE STORY OF NIKKI AND ANTHONIE**_

**__**

Anthonie watched Nikki walk down the moonlit street with longing. He had only met her twice, but he knew that he had to have her. She was unlike any girl he'd ever met, so free and...well,amazing. Michael said she was the sluttiest girl ever, but he didn't care. His passions were too wonderful, for him to believe something like that. He wanted her so badly it hurt.

She stepped lightly,the moons silvery beams glowing off her silky black hair. She was waiting for Vladen, her leader. He was tall and strong, with muscles bulging from every inch of him. So was Anthonie,except his six pack didn't exactly bulge; he was tall enough to kiss her forehead and not lean up and large enough to comfort her for any reason.

Perhaps it was because she looked so helpless that Anthonie began to stride quickly towards her. He stopped and hid behind a dumpster when he noticed another man appear to be walking to her. His mind was saying, "Run, while you still have a chance." His heart was saying to watch and protect her.

Vladen spoke quietly to Nikki while he searched the surroundings for anyone who might overhear their conversation."Why are you out here where everybody can see you!? Especially that boy! Andrew, or whatever."

"Anthonie," She corrected him quickly. She blushed briefly then set her face in a stern gaze. "I want you to change him. This full moon. It is three days away, which is plenty of time."

"What?!?!?! What are you thinking, child? Has living with the humans done that much damage to your brain?" She flinched as he screamed at her, then boldly said, "Please? My seventeenth birthday in human years is on the next full moon. It could be a gift for me. Please!?"

He looked as if he were about to attack her, then his face softened into a warm smile. "Of course, how could I not give into you, my daughter?"

Anthonie heard everything,or at least enough to make him have to talk to Nikki the next chance he had. But when would that be?


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki saw Anthonie rushing to her and blissfully hoped that he had not heard anything in her previous conversation with her father.

"Hey! I heard it's your birthday in three days. Why didn't you tell me, so that I could get you something?" Anthonie hoped that would be enough for her to tell hime what was going on. She blushed faintly, just enough for him to see. "I guess I forgot," She said quietly.

Anthonie could tell she was lying so he pressed on for further information. "Am I going to meet your parents at the party?"

"Party?" She stared at him blankly, almost as if he had just slapped her across her beautiful,pale face.

"Yes. Of course you have to have a party!" He watched her face go from utter surprise to a light pink. When she spoke, it was very faint. "Yes...well, I suppose it'll be on my birthday, which is on the full moon this year. Oh!" She raised her voice slightly as the last word slipped out of her lips as Anthonie took her in his arms and gave her the mose passionate kiss her could ever imagine.

At first, she resisted, then as his tounge began to trace her lips, looking for a way inside, she let herself become limp in his arms.

Her lips were still tingling when he released her. She fluttered her eyelashes in amazement. She didn't think he could kiss that well; she thought he would be one of those '50-year-old-virgins' His eyes met her and she could sense he wanted more. "Oh, I will give you more in three days, my love." She thought to herself, as he began to walk away from her.

"Wait!" She screamed after him.He turned sharpley, almost knocking her down as she ran up to him. He flinched as she slapped him across the face.

"What, you didn't like the first one? Well here's another!"

She squirmed as he squeezed her in his arms, giving her a kiss just as good as his previous. She hated it when he did that, making her melt like butter in his sight.

And even though she was a vampire, she still had feelings and desires, and one of those desires were coming alive as his hands ran over her sides and back. She leaned back against the wall, trying to push him away.

"Please, stop. I can't..." He reluctantly obeyed, but said nothing. Her eyes began to form tears and he hugged her tightly, wiping away her tears. He spoke softly to her, saying "It's okay,doll. I understand. You're not ready yet, so I will wait. Quiet honestly, I'm not either. Just let me walk you home, and you can think about it.

She smiled up at him with her silver blue eyes as they walked, hand in hand. He hugged her quickly,then continued stepping.


	3. Chapter 3

As they stepped up to Nikki's front door, Anthonie grabbed her hand and kissed it before she could pull away.

"Sleep well, my love. Think about what I said, and well...Tell me what you think about...er...us. Sweet dreams." With that, he turned and strutted slowly away. She watched him leave him leave, paralyzed with love and fear.

That night, she dreamed of Anthonie, her imagination running wild with images of them in bed, at movies, hugging, touching, kissing.

But then her mind filled with images of death. Anthonie was impaled on a spear, her real mother with a wooden stake through her heart, and her father weeping over the poor woman. Her adoptive parents watching in fear from the sidelines.

She suddenly woke up, crying. Over in the closet, something moved. She quickly dressed in an old pair of blue jeans and her black tank top. Opening the window, she peeked out quietly to make sure that her parents weren't outside. She grabbed a bag and stuffed more clothes in it, leaving space for more things.

While moving down the stairs, she looked around for anybody who might corrupt her plans of sneaking out to see someone special.

She ran into the kitchen, grabbed some gatorade and some chips, then she was out the door. Then she remembered her cell phone and ran back inside to grab it. When she reached her room upstairs, she heard her parents walking around downstairs, only to find the lamp Nikki had knocked over in her rush to her room.

**_Sorry that was so short. Shout out to my friend Nikki, who is the girl that I based this story on,with my brother. She's my BETA, and willing to BETA someone else. Her link is on my site._**


End file.
